Mission Complete
by Desy Cassiotaku
Summary: Misi membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha? Kenapa tidak memberikan misi ini pada Naruto atau Sakura? Malahan menyuruh Hyuuga Hinata yang tidak mengenal Sasuke dengan baik! Apa akan berhasil? / SasuHina/ RnR?


Oneshoot… Oneshoot! \(^_^)/ selamat membaca! Terinspirasi dari Naruto Shippuden The Movie: BONDS, bukan Ponds *plak!* waktu adegan SasuHina yang tidak sampai 10 detik.

**.**

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto, kalau Naruto punya saya, pasti bakalan lebih banyak adegan romance daripada pertempuran xD

Warning: OOC

Don't like? Don't read, please. RnR!

**0o00o0**

**MISSION COMPLETE**

**By Desy Cassiotaku**

**0o00o0**

"Ko-konnichiwa…"

Seorang perempuan berambut panjang memasuki kantor Hokage dengan santun setelah dipersilahkan untuk memasuki ruangan yang 'dihuni' oleh sang Hokage, Tsunade. Perempuan yang selalu memakai jaket tebal berwarna lavender kombinasi putih itu kini berdiri dihadapan Tsunade sambil terus menunduk.

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggil saya?" tanya perempuan pemalu itu.

Sang hokage menghela nafas, "Tatap aku! Kau tahu siapa ini?" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas dengan foto seorang laki-laki.

Mata perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang berwarna keabu-abuan itu menyipit, "T-tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

Tsunade tersenyum lebar, "Yokatta!" serunya seraya menaikkan kakinya ke meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan dokumen laporan dari seluruh pelosok desa.

Hinata bergidik ngeri melihat Tsunade yang terlihat seperti habis memenangkan lotre 1 milyar Ryo. Ia mundur satu langkah. "T-tsunade-sama?" panggilnya setengah berbisik.

"Kau benar-benar tahu laki-laki ini kan?" tanya Tsunade dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Ah, tentu saja! Dia teman, ehm… maksudku, ya… seangkatanmu."

Hinata mulai bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade. Sebenarnya apa tujuan hokage ini memanggilnya?

"Misi untukmu!" Tsunade mendekat ke arah Hinata lalu menyerahkan kertas tadi.

Hinata membaca setiap kata yang ada tertulis di kertas itu. Ia yakin, tidak ada Hyuuga yang mempunyai mata minus dan tidak ada Hyuuga yang memakai kacamata atau lensa kontak.

"Ini.. maksudnya apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Maksudnya?" Tsunade jadi ikut bingung, "Baca!"

Hinata berdehem, "Ehm… Misi yang akan dimulai pada hari ini: Membawa Uchiha Sasuke Kembali Ke Konoha."

Tsunade bertepuk tangan, "Nah! Mengerti maksudnya, kan?"

"Ta-ta-tapi kenapa saya?" tanya Hinata salah tingkah, "Saya sama sekali tidak pernah dekat dengan Sasuke-kun. Ke-kenapa bukan Naruto-kun atau Sakura-chan saja?"

"Hohoho… tidak bisa." Tsunade mulai ketularan Sule, "Kalau mereka yang lagi-lagi menjalankan misi ini, lama-lama anime Naruto ini tidak akan tamat-tamat! Keburu gue koid coy!"

"Eeeh?"

**0o00o0**

"Bagaimana ini?" rutuk Hinata sambil terus memikirkan misi yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Misi itu harus segera diselesaikan dan ia, Kiba serta Sai—yang juga ditugasi oleh Tsunade. Mereka tidak boleh memberitahu misi ini kepada siapapun, karena itu sebelum malam menjelang mereka harus segera meninggalkan desa Konoha.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu merutukinya…" hibur Kiba. Pemuda bertato segitiga merah dipipinya ini telah diberitahu sebelumnya oleh Tsunade tentang misi 'penyelamatan' ini.

Hinata memperlambat langkahnya, "Tapi Kiba-kun…" ia mulai memainkan ujung jaketnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal Sasuke-kun dengan baik. Dulu kami hanya berbicara saat ada misi yang sama saja, itupun sangat jarang."

"Yah… Susah juga menghadapi orang keras kepala sepertinya." Timpal Kiba.

"Daripada saling meratapi nasib kalian yang buruk itu, lebih baik segera persiapkan diri untuk melaksanakan misi kali ini." Sai yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang—ke arah Sai, "Perkataanmu tadi sangat kasar, Sai-kun."

Kiba mengangguk tanda setuju. Yang ditegur hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kita berkumpul di gerbang jam lima tepat!"

"Baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0o00o0**

Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugannya, "Aku melihat ada seseorang ada di dalam."

"Kau yakin itu dia?" tanya Kiba setengah berbisik. Sai dan Hinata tidak menjawab dengan bersuara, mereka hanya mengangguk.

Perjalanan dari Konoha ke tempat ini memakan waktu 2 hari, namun dengan bantuan jurus dari Tsunade mereka dapat sampai dalam waktu satu jam saja.

Mereka, ketiga ninja Konoha itu, bersembunyi di balik pepohonan di sekitar air terjun. Sasuke biasa tinggal di dalam goa gelap yang ada di balik air terjun itu.

Sebenarnya mereka tahu jika disekitar air terjun ini juga terdapat banyak ninja kiriman Orochimaru yang sedari tadi turut mengawasi pergerakan tiga ninja Konoha ini. Beberapa ninja yang menghadang mereka di ujung hutan dapat dengan mudah mereka kalahkan karena memang mereka menang dalam kekuatan dan jurus.

"Samar," kata Hinata pelan, "Ia makin masuk ke dalam goa."

"Kita harus segera bergerak." Perintah Sai selaku ketua tim.

SYUT! TLAK!

Sebuah kunai melesat cepat ke arah Sai namun Kiba berhasil menghempasnya. Ninja Orochimaru menghadang mereka.

Kiba mengumpat, "Sial! Para ninja itu mengganggu saja. Biar aku atasi mereka! Kalian masuk saja!"

"Jangan!" cegah Sai, "Kau dan Hinata masuk saja ke goa. Aku akan memancing mereka untuk menjauh."

"Ehm!" Kiba dan Hinata mengangguk, mereka mundur selangkah menjauhi Sai. Beberapa kunai hampir mengenai mereka namun mereka berhasil menghindar dan segera melompat ke arah air terjun.

Sai melirik ke arah Kiba dan Hinata sekilas. Kemudian dengan cekatan ia menggambar dan meletakkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke depan bibirnya.

"Ninpou, Choujuu Giga!"

**.**

**.**

"Sialan!" Kiba mengumpat. Dibelakang mereka masih ada sekitar sepuluh ninja yang mengikuti.

Hinata masih mengaktifkan byakugannya sambil terus mengarahkan pandangan ke dalam goa, "Dia bergerak! Sepertinya akan meninggalkan goa itu!"

"Apa?" desis Kiba, "Hinata! Kau cepat hadang Sasuke sebelum ia pergi! Aku dan Akamaru akan segera menyusulmu setelah selesai dengan ninja-ninja ini!"

"Guk!" sahut Akamaru.

"Tapi…" potong Hinata.

"Jika kau yang disini, kau akan kalah jumlah! Kau bisa Hinata!" seru Kiba.

Hinata menutup matanya erat, kemudian membukanya. "Baik!". Hinata segera melompat masuk ke dalam goa itu.

Kiba dan Akamaru segera mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Ayo kita lakukan, Akamaru!"

"Guk!"

**0o00o0**

TUK!

Suara ketukan sandal Hinata dengan lantai goa memenuhi liang gelap itu. Hinata yang sempat menonaktifkan byakugannya segera mengaktifkannya kembali untuk melihat dalam kegelapan.

"Byakugan!"

Hinata tidak melihat tanda kehidupan di goa itu. Mata byakugannya hanya bisa melihat kain putih yang—mungkin—adalah baju Sasuke. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri-kanan, atas dan bawah.

Jeb.

Tangan yang dingin memeluk pundak Hinata saat perempuan dari klan Hyuuga itu hendak berbalik ke belakang.

"Byakuganmu tidak akan berpengaruh…"

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar. Refleks, Hinata segera menghempaskan pergelangan tangan yang memeluknya tadi dengan cukup keras dan segera berdiri menjauh.

"U-uchiha Sa.. Sasuke…" ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Badan Hinata mulai bergetar dan wajahnya mulai memanas saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada.

Sasuke memegang lengannya yang tadi dipukul cukup keras oleh Hinata. Ia mendengus pelan, "Hh, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"A-aa-aku.." Hinata mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan Sai dan Kiba, juga Tsunade yang telah mempercayakan misi ini kepadanya.

"A.. aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha!" jawab Hinata lantang.

"Heh?" Sasuke menyeringai mengejek, "Kau ingin menggantikan Naruto? Bodoh."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Untuk apa menatapku seperti itu? Tidak berguna." Ejek Sasuke. Kali ini pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu mulai mengaktifkan chidori di tangan kanannya.

Hinata tidak tinggal diam, "Jika aku tidak berguna, mereka tidak akan memberikan misi ini kepadaku!" katanya sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Hyaaah!" Hinata melayangkan beberapa pukulan ke arah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke dengan mudah menghindar.

"Percuma." Ujarnya ketus. Bagai kilat, Sasuke mengarahkan chidorinya ke Hinata.

Hinata berusaha mengelak, "Ahk!" namun gerakan tangan Sasuke terlalu cepat sehingga Chidori itu mengenai kaki kirinya.

Hinata jatuh tersungkur. Kakinya perlahan mengeluarkan darah, "Sekali lagi…" katanya.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata yang berlari ke arahnya dengan tanpa emosi. Perempuan itu kembali melayangkan pukulan cepat yang dapat ia tangkis hanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dak! Sasuke menghempaskan Hinata dengan sekali pukulan. Hinata terhempas sampai menatap dinding goa sehingga goa tersebut menimbulkan bekas yang cukup dalam.

"Ohok!" Hinata terbatuk sampai mengeluarkan darah. Kakinya yang tadi terkena chidori semakin mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata sambil menarik Kusanaginya, "Aku pikir selama ini kau makin kuat."

**0o00o0**

"Tsunade-baachan! Dengarkan aku!"

PLAK!

"Tidak sopan, Naruto! Kau berbicara dengan hokage!"

"Hiks… Sakit Sakura-chan…"

BRAK!  
>Tsunade menggebrak meja kantornya, "Pengganggu!" katanya. Hokage kelima itu kini sedang mabuk karena meminum sake yang ia siapkan sebelum Shizune pergi ke rumah sakit.<p>

Naruto dan Sakura bergidik melihat Tsunade yang sudah mabuk itu.

"Apa mau kalian? Hik.." tanya Tsunade sambil melirik Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kami sedang mencari Sai." Jawab Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Sa—hik—i?" tanya Tsunade, "Untuk apa mencarinya? Aku sedang memberinya—hik—misi bersama Hinata dan Kiba!"

"Misi?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya. Misi untuk membawa Sasu—hik—ke kembali ke Konoha." Jawab Tsunade tanpa sadar.

Naruto dan Sakura menarik ujung bibir mereka, "APAAA?" teriak kedua ninja itu.

"Ya ya ya…" guman Tsunade, "Kau mau menyusul mereka?"

Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk cepat. Kemudian mendekati Tsunade.

Tsunade meletakkan botol sakenya dan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya ke pundak Naruto dan Sakura, "Jurus pemindahan!"

BOOF! Dan dua remaja itu hilang dari hadapan Tsunade.

"Hik! Dasar, menggangguku saja." Tsunade kembali meminum sakenya, "Untung sudah aku pindahkan ke tempat Sasuke—Ehhkhh?"

Tsunade berdiri mematung. Sebuah kesalahan fatal baru saja ia lakukan.

**0o00o0**

Hinata berusaha untuk berdiri. Perlahan Hinata mulai bangkit sambil menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Punggungnya terasa luar biasa nyeri dan kepalanya mulai pening.

Jleb! Sasuke menghunuskan Kusanaginya ke kain celana kiri Hinata agar perempuan di hadapannya itu tidak dapat berkutik. "Kau lihat? Belum ada satu jam tapi kau sudah hampir mati." Ejek Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata angkuh.

"Aku belum ma-mati…" sahut Hinata cepat. Ia tak habis akal, hanya kakinya saja yang tidak bisa digerakkan. Hinata menggerakkan tanggannya yang mulai bergetar pelan-pelan sejajar dengan perutnya.

"Hn…" dengus Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata.

Hinata tidak berpengaruh dengan dengusan Sasuke. Ia mengumpulkan sisa cakra yang ia miliki di kedua kepalan tangannya.

Sasuke yang melihat tanda-tanda Hinata akan menyerang diam-diam mengaktifkan Sharingan andalan klan Uchiha.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata Sharingan Uchiha bungsu itu. Perlahan cakra yang ia kumpulkan tadi mulai menghilang.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku bahkan belum menggunakan Sharingan-ku, tapi kau sudah takut. Dasar lemah.". Melihat reaksi Hinata, Sasuke segera menonaktifkan Sharingan-nya, "Kau tidak pantas untuk melawanku."

Hinata terkesiap, "Aku tidak lemah!" ujarnya. Cakra yang mulai hilang tadi kembali berkumpul. Hinata menyipitkan matanya sambil terus menatap Sasuke tajam, "Kau terlalu sombong. Aku… aku… aku…"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat cakra yang dikumpulkan Hinata membentuk bayangan layaknya dua ekor singa. Ia kembali mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan mulai mengambil posisi akan menyerang pula.

Hinata mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, "JUHO SOSHIKEN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0o00o0**

Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Tsunade-san, sungguh tidak disangka kalau membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha ternyata sangat mudah dilakukan oleh Hyuuga Hinata." Kata Shizune.

"Benar." Guman Tsunade, senyum merekah tidak terlepas dari bibirnya. Tsunade mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Shizune, "Padahal Naruto dan lainnya telah mencoba berulang kali namun gagal."

"Padahal menurut informasi, saat itu Hinata sendirian yang melawan Sasuke. Kiba dan Sai masih melawan ninja Orochimaru, kemudian Naruto dan Sakura yang saat itu anda kirim membantu mereka." Terang Shizune.

Tsunade tertawa hambar saat Shizune berkata jika ia mengirim Naruto dan Sakura.

"Lalu," lanjut Shizune, "Saat mereka selesai mengalahkan ninja Orochimaru, mereka menemukan Hinata dan Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri. Saat itu posisi Sasuke jatuh telentang dan Hinata jatuh tengkurap. Yang saya herankan, luka Hinata lebih parah dari Sasuke."

Tsunade mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang Sasuke sudah kembali."

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, gawat!", terdengar suara teriakan Sakura, "Sasuke kebur dari ruangannya!"

"APAA?

**0o00o0**

Sasuke berlari menelusuri setiap lorong di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dengan luka yang ia dapat, ia cukup kewalahan berlari dimana berpuluh-puluh ninja medis mengejarnya.

"Sialan!" umpatnya.

Sasuke yang mulai kehabisan tenaga tanpa pikir panjang segera masuk ke dalam bilik di kamar rawat paling ujung yang terbuka pintunya.

"Kuharap mereka tidak menemukanku." Gumannya.

"A—" seseorang dalam bilik itu mengeluarkan suara seperti orang kaget yang ketakutan.

Sasuke melihat ke arah orang itu. Matanya membelalak lebar.

"KAU!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Dalam waktu yang lama mereka saling bertatapan. Masing-masing menggigit bibir mereka dan saling menampakkan rona merah. Meskipun rona di wajah Sasuke tidak terlalu terlihat.

Keringat mereka bercucuran deras. Sangat mereka ingat bagaimana seorang Hyuuga mengalahkan Uchiha dengan begitu mudahnya. Sangat ingat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hinata mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, "JUHO SOSHIKEN!"_

_Sasuke dengan mudah mengelak dari serangan Hinata tanpa berpindah tempat sama sekali karena bantuan mata Sharingannya._

_Hinata yang merasa cakranya akan segera habis segera bersiap untuk melompat dan menyerang Sasuke. "Hyaah—kyaaa…"_

_Bruk!_

_Hinata terjatuh dengan arah condong ke depan. Ia lupa jika kaki kirinya yang luka masih tertahan dengan pedang Kusanagi Sasuke._

_Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Warna merah dengan cepat menjalar ke wajahnya._

_Ia. Jatuh. Menimpa. Sasuke._

_Mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Aliran udara yang keluar dari hidung mereka juga saling adu cepat. Dan bibir mereka…_

"_Kyaaa!" Hinata memekik dan segera menjauh dari Sasuke. Ditariknya Kusanagi Sasuke dari celananya. Sekarang tujuannya hanya satu, kabur._

_Hinata melihat Ssuke yang sedari tadi mematung hendak mencegahnya kabur. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata segera mengarahkan tinjuannya ke perut Sasuke. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau…!" Sasuke menunjuk Hinata yang sudah berurai air mata, "Kau membuatku pingsan dengan jurus bodohmu itu!"

Hinata terkejut. Ia sungguh tidak sadar jika tinjuan terakhirnya masih dalam jurus barunya, Juho Soshiken.

"Ungh…" Hinata menggeleng sambil terus menangis. Sungguh ia tidak mau mengingat pertempurannya dengan Sasuke. Hinata segera mengumpulkan tenaga yang ia punya dan, "KYAAA!"

**0o00o0**

**OMAKE**

Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Hinata dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Tapi baguslah Sasuke-kun dapat kembali ke Konoha!" ujar Sakura girang dengan pipi yang merona.

"Heeeh?" teriak Naruto, "Kalau begitu… Sakura-chan..."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau akan kembali jatuh cinta pada Sasuke!" jawab Naruto, "Kalau begitu biar saja Sasuke tidak kembali!"

PLAK!

"BAKA!"

**0o00o0**

**FIN**

**0o00o0**

Coba cerita saya ini dijadiin movie-nya xDD pasti gak laku *lah?

Suka nggak? Suka ya? Suka ya? Kalau suka aku kasih Itachi, Kakashi sama Neji deh! *plak

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai akhir. Berkenan untuk mereview? :3


End file.
